


Noble Is His Violence, Broken China

by cridecoeur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cridecoeur/pseuds/cridecoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles for two communities. One Fenrir Greyback and one Remus/Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noble Is His Violence, Broken China

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought I had more of these to post or I wouldn't have bothered collecting them. Oh well. Have two drabbles!

Noble Is His Violence (for alphabetdrabble):

The carpet tastes of dust and old blood; he presses his lips there – his tongue smeared with color, pink and cotton-fiber blue. Rain sounds like fat frying on the tin roof pop pop pop. Fenrir knows no gentle sounds – has happily forgot – won’t compare rain to rice or pebbles or sand through a sieve. His teeth itch and he must taste this: not old blood dried in a dirty carpet but young blood and thin skin and sweet fat. The moon trembles through his veins and he smiles – smooth lines and sharp edges and _I’ve let the wolf in, yeah._

#

Broken China (for siriusremus100):

When Sirius traces constellations alphabetically against his teacup–-Lacerta, Leo, Lepus balanced around the china rim, and Orion, Pegasus, Perseus tumbling down the china handle–-Remus knows an owl has come from his family. Gryffindor boys don’t cry ( _do_ cry), but Sirius’ fingers stutter against Triangulum, Ursa, _Andromeda_ and Remus knows.

(He kisses those long fingers when the teacup falls and shatters, scattering stars and families and inkblots across the common room floor.)

And when Remus slides and curls his fingers around Sirius’ bony wrists, he mouths constellations against his inner arm, until stars and blood become irrelevant, and only this remains.


End file.
